


Wolves In These Snowy Woods

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff with Wolfblood AU [3]
Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game), Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: All of them deserve love and happiness, Brother-Sister Relationship, Caring, Fluff, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Referenced closeness, References to when animals lick wounds, Running in the woods, Short & Sweet, Snow, Staring, Touching, Tyler and Michael have feelings for each other, Wolfblood AU, Wolves, hug, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..don't you know we're stronger now. My heart still beats and my skin still feels. My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears. But we're running out of time (time). For the echo's in my mind, cry. There's blood on your lies. Disguise opened wide. There is nowhere for you to hide. The hunter's moon is shining. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I walk alone, I'm everything. My ears can hear and my mouth can speak. My spirit talks, I know my soul believes. But we're running out of time (time). For the echo's in my mind, cry. There's blood on your lies. Disguise opened wide. There is nowhere for you to hide. The hunter's moon is shining. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I can't be dreaming. The night deceives us. A million voices inside my dreams. My heart is left so incomplete. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the.. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves.'
Relationships: Alyson Ronan & Tyler Ronan, Michael Abila & Alyson Ronan, Michael Abila & Tyler Ronan, Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Series: Stuff with Wolfblood AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935829
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Wolves In These Snowy Woods

_Tyler got in between them. "Don't touch her." His voice was low. Like he threatened him, if he got even near her again. He eyed him now._

_He bared his sharp teeth, gritted them, as if he was about to attack and bite into him. He almost growled. His eyes were golden, shaded that way, for a second there. Those eyes are cold, dark for a bit._

_Until they were normal once more. Now he calmed down, slowly, but he still stayed there. He was close to her, staying where he was, standing in front of Alyson. Protectively (like he had done before, when they were young pups). He was still like that, this way. He was gonna protect her, no matter what._

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

It's been days now, after all that. With how it went down. They had gone through it, together. Both of them felt good about it. Now better again. They realized this, thought of all that. Everything that happened with Mary Ann. 

They also trusted their bond and kept their voice. They still had it, which made both of them very happy. They felt so much relief as well. 

Tyler and Alyson were in those snowy woods again now, surrounded by trees and that shading of blue, as it was a lovely sight to stare at. It's slightly dark and a bit cold out there. But they both love it though. 

Although they're thinking, in their minds, deep in these thoughts. Until they snapped out of it, once again. 

These twins got even closer to one another as they put their foreheads on each other's. They looked in their eyes, then they closed them for a second. 

Alyson let out a breath, feeling a bit better, again now. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, staying there, close and warm as they shared a hug. An embrace, that's filled with warmth and softness. 

Both of them smiled softly. Then, they pulled apart from each other. 

After that, they felt a sensation through their bodies as they turned into their wolf forms. 

They ran into the forest, feeling that chilly breeze and this coldness on their dark fur. They heard everything around them. Even their silent breathing and calm heartbeats. They kept running, for awhile. Not stopping, ever. They saw everywhere around them, with those eyes shaded like golden. 

Those twins, these two froze for another second as they sensed someone nearby, it was not just anyone though. 

It's another wolf. With pure, raven black fur. Not dark brown, like their own fur. It was Michael. Just him, no one else. Michael had ran over, with them now. 

They're running again. All three of them. Feeling everything and hearing it all. They noticed it all with their sharp eyes as well. 

These wolves kept running around. In that winter, snowy trees and freezing ground too, as they also stay in those woods. 

They felt safe though, ever so slightly, in there. 

There's no alpha in their small pack of three, but that was alright and okay to them, because strangely enough it's fine that way. It was nice and warm, comforting. 

It's comfortable this way, to all of them.

Those two guys ran ahead of Alyson (which she didn't mind much). Eventually they ended up near a frozen lake, under a tree. It's bare, with no leaves on it. 

These wolves stay there awhile. 

Tyler looked at his wound on his shoulder, from a bear scratching him a while ago, noticing that it wasn't bleeding now. Not anymore. It felt better too. 

He turned around and sensed someone. He was sensing it as Michael was getting close to him. He noticed and saw that, not minding this. 

Michael licked that wound, even if there wasn't any blood dripping down from it anymore. He wanted Tyler to feel even better and for it to heal. He does this, because that's what animals do when another is injured or hurt, licking their wounds. 

He was even nuzzling against him, feeling Tyler's soft fur against his own. 

Tyler gazed over at him like a 'thanks' and he almost had a smile at all this. 

Michael felt happy with him, a warmth inside. He would have smiled softly at that. If he wasn't a wolf right now. 

Which he did after they're turning back. 

Tyler and Michael turned back into humans. 

They feel that cold on their skin, even through their jackets, this didn't bother them anyway. 

Both guys stay close. They stare into each other's eyes, them being golden until their eyes turn normal too.

It's nice, like a quiet place for just them. No one was there or around, other than them. 

They shared an intimate moment, alone together. Which ended up with them getting even closer. 

Tyler leaned in. Just slightly, staying here with him for a bit. He was staring at him, silently and deeply, into Michael's eyes. He felt it as his face was touched by him. He was loving Michael's gentle touch. He's already feeling loved by him. 

Michael stared at Tyler too, quietly. Into Tyler's eyes. That he loves a lot, secretly. He was leaning over, towards him as well. 

They also felt each other's breathing while it mixed. 

That lasted for awhile. Until they finally did something. 

They had kissed. They hum in it, between their lips that felt soft. They're taking in each other's sweet scents, feeling warmer than ever, with each other. They stayed there, close again, just like this. 

Both guys pulled away from each other, apart from that kiss, but still close to one another. They nuzzled, staying there, feeling peaceful together. They both had a smile, after that. 

They had heard a wolf's howl, knowing it was Alyson. Naturally. They also howled, staying there with one another, even more closer to keep warm as well. 

Tyler and Michael also sat down with each other. They waited for Alyson, kinda anyway. 

Just loving that nice silence between them. They both smiled softly too. They enjoyed that coldness yet warmth, with each other, just waiting until this night eventually came and having a bit of a feeling. Of peacefulness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
